


Thank You For Saying Hello

by RiChanasaurasRex



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: A soulmate AU where anything you write on your skin shows on theirs too. A conversation started in childhood continues for years until the opportunity to meet finally arises. Going to university is scary, it's less scary when you know your soulmate is there.





	Thank You For Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where I saw the idea for the writing thing but if I remembered I would link it, if anyone can think of where it came from, let me know and I'll add a link :) enjoy!

When a person is born, their soul is linked to another person – a soulmate that they will meet at some point in their life, until then they would bear your mark upon their skin. Most marks started off as multicoloured crayons, children babbling with laughter as they drew on their skin, chasing marks appearing made by hands other than their own.

Others would see the first sign as a tattoo, showing them a sneak peak of the person that they were inexplicably drawn to. Others would see nothing their entire lives, their soulmate too scared of the changes that could come to contact those who waited for them.

The first sign the silver-haired boy saw was a single word. _‘Hello?’_

The hitch in his breath had his hands shaking as he reached across his bed, looking at his left arm as his fingers wrapped around a pen – a deep breath before it pressed to his skin, _‘Hi’._ The pen was almost thrown onto the bed, his hands pressing against his face as he groaned, cursing himself for writing such a small reply, his breath hot on his skin as the first word started to fade, his own marking shockingly bright in the darkness of his room. Sighing in frustration, he reached down for the pen again, going to right before he saw more letters appearing on the length of his arm.

_‘ _ _Sorry, I didn’t know if you’d be awake… I’m not really sure what to say.”___ The boy smiled to himself, writing underneath.

_“That’s alright, I don’t know what to say either. My name’s Suga btw, you?”_

_“I’m Daichi, nice to meet you!”_

_“Nice to meet you too Daichi!”_

\----

_‘Hey, Suga, how old are you?”_

_‘Nice way to start a conversation, I’m nine, you?’_

_‘Ten, just turned it, finishing up my cake as we speak… is speak right? Or should I call this writing?’_

_‘Oh! I didn’t know! Happy birthday! Either's good with me.'_

_‘Thanks, when’s your birthday?’_

_‘June 13 th, got a while yet.’ _

_‘I’ll make a note of it, draw you something nice.’_

_‘You’re such a sweetheart!’_

\-----

_‘Hey Daichi, what are you drawing on my leg cos I can’t tell.’_

_‘Just wait and see,’_

_‘That’s no fun!’_

_‘Patience usually has the best rewards!’_

_‘I am the least patient person you will ever meet.’_

_‘I’m starting to understand that…’_ Suga felt the pen leave his skin, looking to his arm and waiting for instructions. _‘There, head to the mirror.’_

Suga narrowed his eyes standing from his bed before heading to the mirror against the back of his door, gasping as soon as he saw it. A brightly coloured birthday cake decorated the bulk of his thigh, balloons adorned with the number ten climbing higher whilst ribbons trailed from the base of the cake to his shin, leading to presents wrapped in patterned paper with neat little bows. _‘Daichi, it’s beautiful…’_

_‘The presents are real, btw, for whenever we actually meet. They’re wrapped in my room.’_ Suga could feel tears welling in his eyes, wiping them on the back of his hand before he felt more writing. _‘Are you crying? Your words smudged…’_

Suga almost laughed before he was grabbing the pen again, turning his arm to access more skin. _‘Happy tears, I promise. This is so sweet, I don’t know how I’m going to top this for your birthday.’_

_‘You don’t have to top anything, I’m just doing it because I care.’_

_‘You’ll make me cry again.’_

_‘Sorry, so, how’s your birthday been so far?’_

\-----

_‘Suga?’_

_‘Yes, Daichi?’_

_‘We’ve known each other a long time now…’_

_‘Yes…?’_

_‘Almost five years, I know you more than my friends next door.’_

_‘Spit it out.’_

_‘What do you look like?’_ Suga paused at that, smiling before he was starting to write again.

_‘My hair is grey, eyes dark hazel, people at school call me pretty. What about you?’_

_‘Dark hair, dark eyes, I play sport so I’m definitely not pretty, probably a bit more built then pretty.’_

_‘I’m sure you’re pretty, Daichi!’_

_‘Thanks Suga, but I’ll believe you when you see me.’_

_‘I don’t need to see you, you have a beautiful soul, that’s all I need to know.’_

_‘Well, of course my soul is beautiful, it’s linked to you.’_

_\-----_

_‘I’ve realised something.’_

_‘And what’s that, Suga?’_ Daichi wrote, smiling as he wrote on his thigh, closing his book as he waited for the reply.

_‘I don’t know your name.”_

_‘Yeah, you do?’_

_‘Your full name, Daichi. How are we meant to find each other if we don’t know each other’s full names?’_ Daichi smiled, realising Suga had a point and he couldn’t argue like he’d found so fun to do recently. _‘Can I know?’_

_‘You first.’_

Daichi could feel his heart almost racing as he waited to see his name written for the first time. Soul mates had always been a curious thing for him, some became lovers, others became the best of friends, some didn’t get on at all. Nothing could be certain until they knew each other in the real world rather than the solitude of their darkened rooms or sneaky notes in school hours and helping with studying even though they were nowhere near each other. Daichi wanted them to be close, knowing a full name was a step he hadn’t expected to take yet. _‘Sugawara Koushi. I prefer Suga most of the time.’_

Daichi smiled to himself, etching his name just below Suga’s. _‘Sawamura Daichi, very pleased to meet you properly.’_

_‘If you’re this polite when we exchange names, what are you going to do when we actually meet?’_

_‘Probably just cry.’_ The next minutes needed no messages, they knew that they were both laughing too hard to write.

\-----

_‘Suga!’_

_‘What?!’_

_‘I got my results!’_

_‘And?!’_

_‘I got in! We’re going to the same university! I finally get to meet you!’_

\-----

“And you promise that you’ll call us if you need us?”

“Mum, I will be absolutely fine.” Daichi promised her, his mother smiling before she was hugging him again. “It’s going to take you hours to get back home, I promise you I will be alright. Text me when you get home and I’ll give you an update.”

“Are you sure that-?”

“My flat mates will turn up soon enough and I’ll ask Suga if he’s here yet and I’ll meet up with him soon. You and dad start making your way home, I’ll message later.” His mother squeezed him tightly before she was heading for the door, blowing him a kiss before waving goodbye, Daichi grinning to himself before he was grabbing a pen. _‘All moved in now, how’s it looking on your end?’_

_‘Running a bit late, still in the car and probably an hour away, I’m sorry.’_ Daichi smiled, drawing a quick smiley face before there was a knock at his door, Daichi standing as it was pushed open, a mop of spiky black hair peeking around the frame along with light eyes.

“Hey, I heard you moving in and thought I’d come say hi. I’m Tetsuro Kuroo, I’m in the room next door.”

“Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you.” He said before the pair were shaking hands, Kuroo seeing the writing on his wrist. “Sorry about that, it’s usually covered.”

“Don’t apologise.” Kuroo muttered before he was pulling his own hoodie sleeve up, Daichi narrowing his eyes at the symbols on his arm. “He’s… he’s playing a video game. It’s a code he needs to remember, if he forgets I just write it down again for him.”

“That’s cute.”

“I know, he’s cute too which helps.” They both smiled at that, Kuroo shrugging. “What about yours?”

“I haven’t actually met him yet, but we’re both going to this university so we’re meeting when he gets here.” He said, glancing to his wrist.

“Your nervous, it’s natural. No matter how long you’ve been talking, it’s always weird thinking you’re going to meet someone that you’re meant to meet no matter what.” Kuroo assured him, Daichi smiling. “In that case, we better keep you relaxed and calm until he’s ready. You play video games?”

“Of course I do.” He said before Kuroo was gesturing for him to follow, Daichi smiling. “We’re gonna get on great, I can tell.”

“My little baby is all grown up!”

“Mum…”

“I can’t believe that you’re moving out and going to university and-”

“Dad can you-”

“Honey, we best leave him to it.” Suga’s dad interrupted, his hand resting on his mum’s shoulders. “He’ll have friends in no time and we already know that Daichi is here if he needs him. It’ll be fine.” His mother sniffled slightly before she was gently kissing his cheek, leaving the room as she started to cry again.

“Thanks…”

“She’ll be emotional for the next few days, but I promise that it’s happiness. We’re proud of you, son.” Suga nodded to his father, a quick hug to try and stop himself from crying before he was leaving the room too, his parents heading out of the apartment as he looked to the boxes he now needed to unpack.

“And another joins us! Hey there!” Suga looked back, his eyes widening as he saw the fluffy haired man in front of him.

“Oikawa?!”

“Suga! I had no idea that you were coming here too!” The friends hugged each other tightly, Suga grinning before they were pulling away. “I’m so glad to have someone I actually know here.”

“You’ll have more soon.” Suga said, Oikawa’s eyes narrowing. “Daichi is here too.”

“Soul mate Daichi?!”

“That one.”

“Oh my god, so you two are finally going to meet?!” Suga nodded quickly before he was being wrapped in a hug again. “I’m so happy for you, when are you two meeting up?”

“It’s literally the first day.”

“So why aren’t you over there already?” Oikawa questioned, Suga rolling his eyes. “Look, I get that you’re scared but-”

“Why would I be scared?” Suga interrupted, shaking his head. “I’ve been talking to him for what…? Almost ten years now? I have no reason to be scared, he’s my soul mate, we’re meant to…” Suga sighed, looking at Oikawa as he quirked an eyebrow. “I’m terrified, what if he’s not all I thought he was? What if I’m nothing like he expects?!”

“Calm…” Oikawa almost cooed, his hands on Suga’s shoulders. “I have a plan.”

\-----

“Hey Kuroo, you up for going out?”

“Always, I’ve a couple more friends here if you want to get to know more people. Where are we heading?”

“One of the club rooms on campus are holding a meet for new students, Suga’s asked if I want to meet him there. He’s taking his new housemates too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

\-----

“I’ve just realised, do you actually know what he looks like?” Kuroo asked, Daichi pausing slightly before he was shaking his head, almost having to shout to be heard over the music pounding through the club room. “Are you kidding?! You’ve known him for ten years and you don’t know what he looks like?!”

“We’ve described each other, sure, but that’s… it’s totally different to actually seeing someone in person.”

“Please tell me he at least has an identifiable feature, anything!”

“He’s got grey hair?” Daichi told him, Kuroo shaking his head. “What? We were nine when we started talking, it’s not like either of us thought ahead this far!”

“Nine? And you haven’t met up yet?!”

“Alright, I’m getting some air.” Daichi headed back outside, taking a deep breath before he was leaning against the wall, sliding to a sitting position as he tried to calm his heart, the sound of people singing along to music too loud for him to think. He grabbed the pen out of his pocket, there out of habit from days and nights spent writing everything from sentences to paragraphs. _‘Are you here?’_

_\-----_

“Kuroo!” Oikawa and Kuroo cheered as they saw each other, the friends hugging before Kuroo was looking to Suga. “This is my new roommate, Su-”

“It’s great to meet you, Suga.” Kuroo almost shouted over the music, Suga narrowing his eyes. “Daichi’s my roommate, he said you had grey hair.”

“Daichi’s here?”

“He went to get some air.” Kuroo told him, Oikawa gesturing for Suga to go to him before leading Kuroo away from a chat, Suga waiting for barely a moment before he was heading for the exit, feeling the scrape of a pen across his hand.

_‘Are you here?’_ Suga wanted to say he’d be there in a moment, that he’d see him soon but decided not to.

He could say that when he saw him.

The air was cold as Suga finally managed to push his way back to the door, heading out of the club room before he was almost gasping for breath, the sudden hit of cold air making his cheeks flush. “Wasn’t expecting the heat either, I suppose?”

“I thought it would be easier, not used to being around lots of people already drinking and singing off key.”

“I don’t think they could sing before the alcohol, after just makes it so much worse.” The pair laughed, Suga shaking his head before he was looking back over his shoulder, seeing the dark-haired boy sitting on the floor, staring at his hand.

“You could always write again, maybe they're talking to someone.”

“They told me to meet them at this party so… hopefully not.” He muttered, looking up before his eyes were widening. “Hi…”

“Hey Daichi.”

“Your voice is… not how I expected.”

“Nor yours, I imagined it deeper.” The pair laughed at that, Suga walking away from the door to sit next to Daichi, looking at each other for the first time. “I thought you said you weren’t pretty?”

“Oh god, that was what? Six years ago?” Laughter filled the air, the pulse of music from inside still blaring. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“That sounds great.” Daichi stood up, offering Suga his hands before he was taking them, letting Daichi pull him to his feet – the ink on his hand fading at his touch. “Guess there’s no need for this anymore.” Suga muttered, pulling the pen from his pocket before Daichi was doing the same, the pair smirking before they were throwing the pens in the bin, laughing before Daichi’s arm was slipping into Suga’s, the pair linking elbows as they started to head away from the club room.

“How was moving in?”

“Oh you know, the usual, mum crying, dad nearly crying… trying really hard not to.”

“Dad didn’t even leave the car, he was crying as he parked.” Suga laughed at that, his head resting against Daichi’s shoulder.

“You’re shorter than I thought.”

“I genuinely thought you were lying about the hair.”

“What? Why would I lie about my hair colour?!”

“Grey is a cool colour! I thought you were trying to be cool!” Suga almost pouted, shrugging slightly. “Oh right… I almost forgot.” He said before his free hand was in his pocket, passing Suga a small present. “Happy birthday, Suga.”

“You serious?”

“I told you I bought you a present.”

“We were ten!”

“And I’ve been keeping it safe ever since.” He said, Suga’s fingers running over the star printed paper, a neat silver ribbon tied across the small box.

“You know, you really didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. Go on, open it… it’s only like, what? Nine-ish years late?” Suga grinned, pulling at the ribbons before carefully undoing the paper, Daichi taking it from him as he slid the dark grey box open.

“Oh Daichi… it’s beautiful.” Suga took the keyring from its home of ten years, looking at the clear glass with frosted etchings of his and Daichi’s names. “This is from the first time we talked…”

“Yeah, I took a photo of how you spelt your name and etched it myself, mum didn’t want me too, it was a really sharp knife.” He muttered, Suga feeling himself tear up as Daichi pulled out his keys, showing him his own copy. Suga held it up to the sky, the moon reflecting off it and showing the thin line swirling through the glass, joining the a of his name and the D in Daichi’s.

“Something has linked us together.” Suga muttered, stopping in front of Daichi before their hands were joining together. “I don’t know what it is, fate, destiny, whatever you believe in… something has linked our souls.”

“I don’t care how long it takes, we’ll find out why.”

“And we’ll enjoy every moment we have together.” Suga finished, Daichi smirking before they hugged each other.

“I’m so glad I met you.”

“Well, thank you for saying hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! Thanks for reading!   
> I know it's been a long time but it's summer now so hopefully my posting will become frequent again.   
> Turns out writing fanfiction is a great way to procrastinate when it comes to planning your dissertation.   
> Talking of dissertations, I based this off the English uni system so they're about 18 or 19 when they start uni, not too sure how it works elsewhere, interested to find out! (God I've just realised I'm about to start my last year of uni... that's scary)
> 
> However, this is the first fanfiction that I have written since my last post so I might be a bit rusty but I'll give it my best shot :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and I will hopefully be posting more in the future! See you soon!


End file.
